


Kiss It Better?

by Cindiez, Imiaslavie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindiez/pseuds/Cindiez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie
Summary: After Roman gets injured on a quest (just minor scrapes and bruises, really), Logan tends to him.Or a story about how one joke and one act of bravery can change everything.





	Kiss It Better?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of the completely accidental roleplay between me as Roman and Cindiez/pontsalin as Logan. It be like that sometimes...

As Logan reprimands him, Roman notices that Logan's hands, that are trying to open up a bottle of antiseptic, are shaking. He puts his hand on Logan's cheek and turns his head so they would look at each other.

“I feel fine,” he says. “These are just minor injuries. You don't need to worry that much.”

Logan nearly chokes at that moment, focusing on helping Roman and not on his thumbs slowly stroking his cheeks. He wraps a bandage around his arm, making sure it's not too tight. He puts little butterfly-bandages over the cut above Roman's right eyebrow, so very close, holding his breath.

Roman laughs softly. “Won't you kiss it better?”, and then his breath gets stuck in his throat as Logan leans in and his lips touch the edge of Roman’s eyebrow.

Roman inhales a bit too sharply at the feeling of Logan's lips against his eyebrow. Logan doesn't just kiss and move away, his lips linger at his bruised skin for a couple of seconds, Logan's breath warm. Roman joked when he said about 'kissing it better', he hadn't even considered that Logan might...

Logan backs away, his eyes fluttering as he stares at Roman. He wants to say something but he doesn't know what, so instead he gathers his first aid kit in a hurry  


Logan is gone so suddenly that Roman has to blink rapidly to get back to his senses. He looks with something between worry and amusement at how the man gathers everything back to the kit, hurrying and finding time to put everything neatly at the same time. Just as Logan's hand goes for an opened pack of bandages, Roman takes it by the wrist, careful to do it gently.

“Hey, Lo…”

Logan stops in his tracks. For a moment, he avoids Roman's gaze, staring at the hand wrapped around his wrist instead. He then looks up and meets the other's eyes. They are so soft and gentle and kind— Logan's face becomes red.

“Yes?”

Roman watches with fond fascination as red colors Logan's cheeks and ears. Logan's hand in his grip noticeably relaxes even though the man himself seems tense. Roman slowly uncurls his fingers and turns his palm until it rests atop of Logan's, Roman's fingers gently gripping it.

“Thank you,” he says earnestly, “for your help. It's nice to have someone to look after me.”

Logan clears his throat. “Well, it's only natural”. He shifts his hand so he can grab lightly on Roman's thumb. “You would do the same for me”. Logan says hesitantly. “Although I would probably not get into a situation as dangerous,” he adds to avoid an awkward silence.

Roman's heart flutters when Logan not only doesn't take back his hand but shifts it so they almost hold hands. Maybe, if Roman was braver... he could... No, that would be too bold. This, getting to feel the smooth hot skin of Logan's palm under his fingers — it's already enough.

“Even if you would... I would protect you”, Roman cocks his head playfully, but his words are deadly serious. “I wouldn't let you come to any harm. Not on my watch.”

Logan feels his heart beating in his face. Well, technically speaking, it isn't his heart that he's feeling, but rather the blood pumped by his heart, but Logan's mind isn't bothered with details at the moment. Instead, it is preoccupied with Roman's confession. When Logan said that Roman would do the same, as in help him, he meant it more as a dismissive thing to say to avoid talking about the reason Logan does not want to let Roman's hand go.

“Well, thank you, Roman. I am very glad to hear that,” he says, frowning at the thought of him not being able to do the same.

Roman feels Logan's mood shift, reads it in the line between his eyebrows, in the way his gaze has become more intense. He already misses the open expression Logan has just had on his face. Roman doesn't know what in his words spooked his dear friend so much, but whatever it was, Roman must fix this! Deciding that now is not the time to think solely of himself and his stupid delicate sensibilities, Roman, in a fit of a quick thinking, shifts on the edge of the counter, getting closer to Logan and bringing their still-joined hands to rest on his own lap. His knee is now touching the outside of Logan's thigh.

“I mean it. I would do anything—” _for you_, he thinks, “—to protect you from any danger that may have to pass.” He smiles at Logan... and then frown crosses his face. “I at least hope... you trust me to do it.”

Logan's brain must be failing him. It is completely unable to form any coherent thoughts. He opens his mouth and closes it right after.

He wraps his fingers around Roman's. “I am glad that you are here,” he says. _Close to me_, he doesn't add. He avoids Roman's gaze, missing the worried look on his face, and instead stares at a fading scar on his hand. He wants to kiss every single one of his scars, so Roman wouldn't have to suffer again, so he could get closer to him... He unconsciously shifts closer, his other hand resting on the counter next to Roman's thigh.

Logan's words aren't technically speaking an answer to Roman's statement-that-was-a-question, really, just an out-of-place remark... But Roman clutches onto it like onto a lifeline, trying not to let his head spin, not to let himself find meanings in Logan's words that are not actually there.

With Logan now leaning on the counter, his palm almost touching Roman's thigh, they're really close to each other. Logan doesn't seem to be in a hurry to go away anymore... But also he refuses to look at Roman anymore. Roman traces the line of Logan's gaze... Huh. Without any more thinking, Roman shifts their palms once more, just so he could caress the top of Logan's palm with his thumb. He makes slow sure strokes, his palm cupping Logan's securely. He wonders if that tickles.

Logan shivers at the touch. He's not used to it, but he lets Roman continue. It's different from when he lets his own fingers skim over his arms late at night.

“I trust you, Roman,” he says, biting his lips. “But I don't want you to get more hurt.”

Roman smiles at the admission, at Logan allowing him this closeness.

"And I return both sentiments. I just know that I won't be able to step aside when seeing you in danger. And..." he dips his head lower, hoping to catch Logan's gaze. "If I do get hurt... you'll be there to patch me up, won't you?"

_And kiss it better_, he adds silently.

Logan lifts his head, eyes accidentally meeting Roman's. He knows he would actually melt on the spot if he could.

He swallows, trying to get a hold of himself. "I would," he answers. "But don't you dare get into trouble just so I would kiss your face."

Logan flushes at his own words. That was definitely the opposite of pulling himself together.

That delightful blush from earlier returns to Logan's cheeks, and Roman instantly feels like he has permission to be cocky and brave just a little while longer. He licks his lips nervously.

"How else would I get you to kiss me then?"

He means the words as teasing. But they come out much more seriously than he intended, his voice whispery, almost secretive. Hot red embarrassment tickles the tips of his ears.

Logan chuckles slightly. From nervosity probably. He's not used to it. He's not used to intimacy or anything that is happening right now, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. He briefly thinks about the situation and concludes that Roman has given enough signs to be acceptable for Logan to put his free hands on his thigh.

"Ever thought of just asking me?" he dares to ask.

Nervous giggling, that Roman feels creeping up his throat after his foolish awkward remark, dies as soon as Logan utters those words.

Has he ever thought about asking Logan to kiss him? He has, Gods know he has. He thought of asking for so many things... But now, when he does, it seems, have permission... His thoughts are all over the place, not making sense, impossible to catch.

Roman's gaze flicks to Logan's lips, back to his eyes — and back to lips again. He swallows. And — just barely noticeable — nods, a short barely-there motion.

Logan notices Roman's gaze shifting to his lips. He notices the subtle nod. He intertwines his fingers with Roman's, tightening his grip, and shifts closer. Their noses are nearly brushing together, and Logan can feel the other's hot breath on his lips.

"Yes," he whispers in a playful tone.

Bright excitement bubbles in Roman's chest, instantly overcome by a wave of something more heated, making him shiver slightly. His eyelashes tremble as he struggles to keep his eyes open, but the sheer intensity of everything, and Logan being this close...

Anticipation claws at his Roman's throat. He squeezes Logan's hand tighter in his and, before he can change his mind, closes the space between them, leaning forward, and brushes his lips against Logan's in a feathery-light touch, his eyes finally falling shut.

Logan cannot stop smiling when he feels Roman's lips on his. He knows it isn't the most optimal thing to do, but he's just feeling so much at the moment. He puts several small kisses on his lips hesitantly and squeezes Roman's thigh lightly.

Roman exhales against Logan's lips, his own stretching in a smile. He smiles even more widely when Logan leaves quick kisses against his lips, tentative and precious.

Roman tilts his head and presses his mouth firmly against Logan's, feeling giddy at the feeling, at how nicely their lips fit together. He puts his free hand on Logan's waist and leans into Logan with his whole body, enjoying the heat of his palm on his thigh.

Logan nearly gasps when he feels Roman's hand on his waist, but restrains himself. He doesn't want to look like he's that touch-starved. He starts moving his lips against his. He has no idea of what he is doing, or if he's doing it right. He just knows he wants to stay close to Roman always, all the time.

Logan leans into the kiss, and the smile finally leaves Roman's face. The first saccharin-sweet excitement has faded, leaving place for something quiet and warm. Their parted lips lock time and again with each other, them breathing quietly through their noses. Roman runs his fingers up and down Logan's side, glides his palm firmly over it.

They set in a nice rhythm of slow kissing, and Roman can barely think, he just can feel.

For a moment, Logan thinks he's dreaming. His brain is foggy, and he can only feel the specific parts of his body that are touching Roman.

He breaks the kiss, eyes still closed as he presses his forehead against Roman's. He opens his mouth to say something, but cannot think of what. He only rubs his free hand against his thigh.

Roman unconsciously chases after the touch when Logan leans back, gasping shortly. And then Logan touches his forehead against Roman's, and the beginnings of tension leave Roman's shoulders. He trails his hand up from Logan's waist to the back of his neck, catches the short bristly hairs on his nape with his fingers.

Roman tilts his head a bit to rub the tip of his nose against Logan's. To Roman, this, for some reason, feels more intimate and important than kissing.

Logan giggles, raising his shoulders to try to hide his neck. "It tickles," he states, opening his eyes. He rubs his nose against Roman's. It feels nice too. He leaves a quick peck on his nose.

Roman believes he hasn't ever heard Logan giggle. Laugh happily, chuckle mysteriously, snort inelegantly at someone's escapades... But never giggle, never this short carefree sound.

Roman giggles too, in the back of his throat, at the playful kiss he gets on his nose. He deliberately brushes his fingertips behind Logan's ears, under the line of his jaw, his neck, trying to find Logan's most ticklish places.

Logan tries to not giggle once again but fails miserably when Roman's fingers skim over his neck. "You're not playing fair, Roman," he says right before planting another kiss on the other's lips.

Roman gasps in surprise into the kiss and then bursts into laughter. His palm stops at the side of Logan's neck, thumb caressing the line of his jaw.

"I am not playing fair?" he breathes out, trailing his lips across Logan's cheekbone. "You've been distracting me with sudden kisses this whole time... I can barely..." Roman leaves a quick peck against the corner of Logan's mouth. "Keep up with you."

Logan unconsciously lifts his chin up and lets out a happy sigh. He squeezes Roman's hand, still linked with his, and moves the other one his chest. "Like you aren't a distraction just by yourself," he teases, eyes half shut.

Roman blinks owlishly a couple of times, feeling his cheeks heat up. He absolutely was not prepared for Logan to be such a smooth-talker. Getting kissed really brings another side in people, it seems. Roman slides his palm away from Logan's neck and grabs Logan's hand that is resting over his heart. He intertwines their fingers on both hands, watching Logan with a soft subtle smile.

Logan looks Roman in the eyes for a moment, a soft smile on his lips. He then places his head on his shoulder. "You're so pretty when you're blushing," he mutters, half-embarrassed. Saying Roman was pretty wasn't enough. He was much more than that. Logan could spend hours reciting every adjective that would describe him, and that still wouldn't be enough. He places a short kiss in the crook on his neck instead.

Logan's words are muffled, but Roman still hears them, lighting up at the compliment. It has always been such an important part of his daydreaming: hearing Logan call him pretty and beautiful, praising him, speaking words of admiration. Maybe... maybe Roman will be lucky enough to hear more of that.

Roman shivers when Logan's lips brush against his neck, finding the sensitive spot.

"Are you trying to get back at me for tickling you?" Roman whispers against Logan's ear.

Roman's breath on his ear makes Logan shiver too. He leaves another kiss on his jaw. "Mmm... maybe." He plants other kisses on his cheek and nose before withdrawing. "Can we move to somewhere a bit more comfortable? My legs are going to abandon me if you continue to be... like that."

Roman's fear that Logan would want to stop and go away any second evaporates completely and instantly. Logan wants to spend more time with him?

Roman is ready to apologize for making Logan stand uncomfortably for so long when the real meaning of the words hits him. Logan isn't tired. It was just his way of saying he grows weak under Roman's touch. Roman's head feels hazy. Wow.

"Of course, my dear." Roman gives him a brilliant toothy smile and hugs him close. "Hold on tight!"

Roman concentrates — and the next moment they fall into a plush mass of a giant bean-bag. The room is filled with pleasant half-darkness, thin silks hanging from the ceilings and walls, partially hiding their place. It's quiet, personal, secluded.

Logan yelps in surprise as he falls on top of Roman, hands wrapped around his back tightly. He shifts his position so he isn't crushing Roman, but lets his legs tangle with his. His face warms at the intimacy, and he laughs lightly. He brushes some hair off Roman's face gently before whispering a small _Thank you_.

Roman shifts so his left arm lies above Logan's head and his right lies on his waist. It's amazing, feeling his strong warm body against his, Logan's gentle fingers on his face, Logan's legs entangled with his... Roman wills away their shoes and rubs his sock-clad foot against Logan's ankle.

"Comfortable?" Roman whispers, his fingers rubbing circles onto Logan's back.

Logan hums, stroking slowly Roman's face. "The most comfortable as I could ever be," he says, cringing internally at the cheesiness of that sentence. Love really makes people dumber. "If someone told me earlier than I would end up in your arms like that, I would have never believed them."

Roman is ready to say that if someone told him about that, he would get this spectacularly injured and caught by Logan much sooner, but he suspects Logan won't be glad to hear it. So he just says a short quiet Good and leans in, catching Logan's mouth in a kiss. His lips glide smoothly against Logan's, still a bit wet from when Roman nervously licked them before. Roman's right arm tightens its hold on Logan's waist, pressing him in closer.

Logan kisses back softly. They aren't in a rush.

They will have time to learn about each other.

Logan quickly breaks the kiss so he can resume stroking Roman's hair, a smile never leaving his face.

Roman smiles back and reaches with his left hand to take the glasses off Logan, very gentle in what he is doing. Having put glasses somewhere above them, he nuzzles against Logan's neck, feeling content and safe. Logan's hand is firm and warm on his head, and the repetitive motions soothe Roman into a sleepy state. He leaves a weak kiss against Logan's neck and shifts into a more comfortable position, closing his eyes.

Logan continues to play with Roman's hair as the other fall asleep. He watches him dearly, letting out a side of him that the others have never seen. When he's sure Roman is asleep, he shifts position so he can wrap an arm around his waist. He closes his eyes, drifting to sleep quickly in the tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Them somft....


End file.
